


Jealousy

by Lylacflower



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Chae Hyungwon, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk, Mentioned Lim Changkyun | I.M, Mentioned Yoo Kihyun, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylacflower/pseuds/Lylacflower
Summary: Hoseok might get a little jealous at times but that's okay.





	Jealousy

 

"That's the fifth one today." I say coldly drinking the coke I just got out the vending machine. Hyunwoo turned to me clearly confused.

 

"What are you on about?" He asks laughing as he takes my coke and drinks some. I sigh glaring at the girl who was staring at Shownu.

 

"It's nothing." He hands me my drink back and I take it back walking ahead of him. As we walk past the girl she smiles at him. He smiles back waving at her. I grab his arm and pulled him with me as I sped up.

 

"Hyung slow down." I ignored him until we turned a corner and he forced me to stop. I turned to him. "What's up with you recently hmm?"

 

"I said it was nothing, I'm fine." I sighed calming myself. I kept walking dispite the sad look he gave me. I sat on a park bench criss crossing my legs. 

 

"Hyung I'll be right back." He smiled at me I just nodded in responce.  
I watched him walk over to an ice cream stand. Then I looked down at my phone.

 

**Jooheon**  
Do you know where my glasses are?

 

**Me**  
No

 

**Jooheon**  
Dammit

 

**Me**  
How are you texting me if you can't see?

 

**Jooheon**  
I can see enough to text just not to read

 

**Me**  
Did you ask Kihyun and Changkyun

 

**Jooheon**  
Of course i checked them first

 

**Me**  
Well check Minhyuck and Hyungwon

 

**Jooheon**  
Iwill

 

I looked up to see a random girl flirting with Hyunwoo. I glared at her frowning deeply. He walked away from her and sat next to me with his ice cream. 

 

"Oh I understand now." He laughed I raised an eyebrow at him. "You are jealous, aren't you." He added poking my face. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. 

 

"No I'm not." I glared at him. He laughed again shaking his head.

 

"Doesn't matter if you are because I love you." He said kissing my cheek. Then he held up a spoon full of ice cream smiling widely when I let him feed it to me. 

 

"Fine I was a little jealous, but I can't help it if everyone wants a peice of my boyfriend." I mutter inbetween ice cream. He laughed kissing me.

 

"Your not the only one a who gets jealous, I mean I have it harder your so built everyone wants you but is to scared to even walk up to you." He laughed again finishing the ice cream.

 

He stood up and held his hand out. I interviewed our fingers tightly. We walked through the park swinging our arms as we went along.  
"Where are we going now I feel like we've been out all day I just want to lay down." I whined leaning my head on his shoulder. "I know I told you we could do what you wanted for our one year but I want to know what the surprise is."

 

"Be patient we're going to see a movie then go some where after for the surprise and then we'll go home." He said quietly.

 

"It will be dark by then are you sure we can't juat go home after the movie." I said looking at him.

 

"Nope the dark is exactly what I want." He smiled sweetly I smiled too, kissing his cheek.

 

"Two adult tickets for love simon please." I pay for our tickets hand him his. Letting him get our popcorn I went to go get seated. I sit a two rows away from the back glad that the theater wasn't that full. 

 

**Jooheon**  
Guess where they were

 

**Me**  
On your head

 

**Jooheon**  
Haha funny hyung 

 

**Me**  
;)

 

**Jooheon**  
I no longer trust you now that you have used a winky face

 

**Me**  
:(

 

**Jooheon**  
Anyway Hyungwon and minhyuck had them and were using them for selfies

 

**Jooheon**  
Kihyun told them to give them to give them back before they mess up their eyes

 

**Jooheon**  
Honestly i was more worried about them breaking them 

 

**Me**  
Well have to go at the movies

 

I turn off my phone and look up to find a random guy standing there. "Hello, how can I help you man?" I ask really confused.

 

"Is anyone sitting there." He asked smiling widely I looked around at all the empty seats why can't he sit somewhere else. I opened my mouth to answer her but I was interupted.

 

"I am." Hyunwoo said from behind the guy. He smiled awkwardly at him he returned with a bright one. He walked away looking a little upset.  
"Hey, why did you leave me?" He asked a bit hurt.

 

"To save us some seats, I wasn't going to let her sit hear if that's what.you thought." I said taking my drink from him and grabbing some popcorn. 

 

"Hm..I know." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I snuggled into him as the movie started. The guy from earlier glanced back at us but turned away quickly. I looked up to see Hyunwoo glaring at him. I pinched his fore arm and watched the movie.

 

After the movie everyone either cried or left the room. I looked at Hyunwoo when he asked me if I liked the movie. "I loved it, especially the ending." I smiled as he kissed my forehead.

 

"Glad you liked it, now come on." He rapped his arm around my waist and led the way out the theater. 

 

We walked back to the park but went another way. We reached a bridge over the little lake. I looked at the bridge and smiled widely. "Isn't this where we bumped into each other for the first time?" I asked looking at the fond smile he wore on his lips. 

 

"I thought it be nice to visit here again and I wanted to show you something." He lifted my face up to the sky. The sky looked absolutely stunning at night. Fireworks lit up the sky all of a sudden. I turned towards him to see an earnest look in his eyes. I leaned up and kissed him.

 

"Did you this all for me?" I asked in a hushed voice.

 

"Well I found out they were having a firework show today so I planed our day around that." He smiled pulling me into a hug. "Now let's head home I have one more surprise for you." He grabbed my hand dragged my in the direction of our apartment.

 

When we made it home we had dinner together. After dinner he told me to wait at the table as he went into the kitchen. He came back with two cupcakes. He handed me looked like it had something in the rapper. I carefully took off the rapper and inside it was a silver ring big enough for my finger. I looked tears falling down my face. "Is this what I think it is?" I asked sliding it on my finger, he smiled at me.

 

"Will you Lee Ho-seok marry me?" He asked biting his bottom lip.

 

I got up and hugged him crying in his shoulder. "Yes." I laughed kissing him.

 


End file.
